Antara
by zhaErza
Summary: Ketika antara benci dan cinta tak bisa kaupilih karena kau memiliki keduanya. Kau benar-benar menyesal telah berburuk sangka dan selalu kasar kepadanya. / AU / #ChallengeMengheningkanCipta


Antara

 _By_ : **zhaErza**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

 _._

 _._

 _._

AU

Challenge Mengheningkan Cipta

Klaim: Uchiha Itachi

.

.

.

Summary: Ketika antara benci dan cinta tak bisa kaupilih karena kau memiliki keduanya. Kau benar-benar menyesal telah berburuk sangka dan selalu kasar kepadanya.

.

.

.

Kau berada di atas meja, memengang sebuah buku tebal yang berisi tulisan dan fotomu dengan sang kakak. Kau tak percaya, memikirkan bahwa indramu telah menipumu, namun orang yang kauanggap serangga penggangu, orang yang kaukira selalu menyusahkanmu karena adanya dirinya dalam hidupmu, tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai adik yang bodoh, pengecut atau mainan penghibur. Tak seburuk itu, laki-laki itu tak pernah merasa senang saat kau dibanding-bandingkan dengan dirinya, dipermalukan oleh ayahmu sendiri, laki-laki itu sangat tulus menyayangimu dan ingin membimbingmu, namun kau terlalu gelap mata dan menganggap kaulah yang paling menderita dan menyalahkan kakakmu.

Matamu memejam, kau melihat betapa buruknya kelakuanmu, kau seperti adik durhaka yang tak patut mendapatkan cinta sebesar ini oleh kakakmu.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , bagunlah." Suara itu selalu membuatmu sebal dan marah. Kau sangat tak suka jika hidupmu selalu disangkut pautkan dengan orang yang lemah lembut memukul-mukul bahumu. Apalagi, saat kau membuka mata, yang terlihat hanya senyum memuakkan dari orang yang paling ingin kausingkirkan di rumah ini.

Aliran darahmu langsung terpompa cepat, menjadikan jantung berdetak dengan kencang, tatapan matamu yang tajam, kini bagai menguliti hidup-hidup orang yang sudah mengacaukan pagi harimu.

"Pergilah!" suara beratmu terdengar, kau lelaki yang telah duduk di bangku SMA, pun langsung terduduk dan siap menyentak tangan kakakmu yang sekarang tengah mengacaukan rambutmu yang memang sudah berantakan. "Itachi!" nama itu kausebut dengan geraman di bibir, rasa tak sukamu sangat tak kau tutupi dari kakak lelakimu sendiri.

Kini, yang terlihat di bola matamu yang hitam dan tajam hanyalah senyum canggung kakakmu, laki-laki yang enam tahun lebih dewasa darimu itu menggaruk ceruk lehernya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud, hanya saja kau harus sekolah, bukan. Ibu yang menyuruhku." Tidak ada ampun, kau langsung bangun dari ranjang, dan mendecih hingga terdengar di telingamu sendiri. Kau bahkan tak mau menatap kakakmu yang kini hanya menatap punggumu dengan mata pilu, kau tak tahu itu tentu saja.

"Sasuke," gumaman itu kaudengar, tapi kau lebih memilih untuk tak acuh dengan semua ini. terlalu muak terhadap situasi yang membebanimu karena kehadiran orang yang lebih tua 6 tahun.

Sarapan yang tersaji di piring sangat tak menggungah selera, bagimu tak ada yang lebih buruk daripada dibanding-bandingnya oleh ayahmu sendiri. Semakin hari, rasa jengah di dada menggunung dan tak tertahankan. Membuatmu berpikir untuk keluar dari rumah ini dan memilih tinggal di tempat lain saja, namun sekali lagi sang ibu yang sangat menyayangi selalu tak menyetujui ide gilamu. Bagaimana pun, kau masih dibawah umur dan masih duduk di kelas 2 SMA.

Dahulu kau selalu menyukai saat kakakmu mengajak bermain, bahkan terkadang kau memaksanya agar dia lebih memedulikanmu, daripada tugas-tugas sekolanya. Kau bahkan merengek dan berlaku bagai pengemis, ya mengemis perhatian kakakmu dan kau sangat menyukai saat di mana kakakmu menyentikkan jadinya di dahi berponimu.

Namun, segala yang kaucintai dari kakakmu perlahan sirna, kau berpikir kenapa kau memiliki kakak yang terlalu sempurna? Kenapa ayahmu selalu membandingkan dirimu yang penuh cela ini kepada sosok kakakmu yang jenius? Tanpa sadar, kau membendung luka, iri, dan kebencian. Rasa sayang, kagum dan cinta kepada kakakmu terkubur sudah.

Hari-harimu di sekolah pun tak ada bedanya, membosankan, dan kau selalu dijauhi karena sifatmu yang bermulut tajam dan tak suka berteman.

"Beraninya kau mengatai pacarku jalang!" kerah bajumu ditarik lelaki berambut oranye itu, bersiap menghajar wajahmu dengan tinjunya, namun lenganmu yang lebih cepat pun menghadangnya dan melakukan sesuatu yang mengakibatkanmu di panggil ke ruang BK. Berita perkelahianmu di sekolah menyebar bagai wabah penyakit, orang-orang semakin menjauhimu, belum lagi selembar amplop yang berisikan teguran kepada orang tuamu, karena perbuatan yang kaulakukan mengakibatkan lawan kelahimu babak belur dan harus mendapat perawatan di rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat tak bersemangat, Sasuke?" suara ibumu membangunkan dari dunia khayalmu dan mengingatkanmu tentang surat yang masih tersimpan rapi di dalam amplop dan tas sekolah.

"Ibu, bolehkah aku tidur dipangkuanmu?" senyuman orang yang paling berjasa dalam hidupmu itu, membuat keadaan kacau yang kaurasakan menjadi lebih baik, kau pun mendekat dan mulai merebahkan diri di lekukan paha ibumu. Merasakan belaian tangan lebut yang selalu membuatmu tentram.

Seperti yang kaukira, suara ayahmu menggelegar di heningnya malam, dia terlihat murka dan itu semua karena ulahmu. Menambah satu hal lagi yang membuat ayahmu memandang sebelah mata terhadap dirimu. Panjang lebar ceramah kaudengar dengan wajah dingin yang merupakan khasmu, menjawab sesekali dan meminta maaf, namun tak membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik. Ayahmu kembali membandingkanmu dengan sang kakak, saat lelaki yang lebih dewasa itu baru saja masuk ke rumah dan melihat pertunjukan ini. Telinga dan hatimu terasa panas, membakar dan seperti dihujam. Kau mencoba menahannya dengan menggenggam tanganmu sendiri, hingga membuat luka yang menimbulkan bercak merah di kemeja biru yang kaukenakan.

"Ayah, jangan marahi Sasuke lagi. Sebaiknya kita," telingamu semakin ingin pecah, saat kakakmu Uchiha Itachi membelamu lagi. Namun, dengan tegas ayahmu langsung memotong perkataannya.

"Jangan selalu membela dan memanjakannya, dia tumbuh menjadi pengecut." Gigimu gemeletukkan dan tubuhmu bergetar, air mata pun menggenang, namun kau berusaha menahan semuanya, dan terus diam bagaikan seonggok batu.

Hingga hampir tiga jam, barulah kau disuruh pergi ke kamarmu, dengan kakakmu yang mengikuti dari belakang, namun sebelum dia memanggil namamu, kau sudah berlari dan menutup pintu sekencang yang kau bisa, hingga mungkin saja tembok bisa retak.

Kau sama sekali tak tahu, kalau kakakmu masih berdiri di depan pintumu yang tertutup dan menjadi penghalang bagi interaksi kalian, kau tak tahu kalau kakakmu begitu menyayangimu hingga merasakan sakit saat ayah membentakmu tadi. Dengan rasa khawatir, Itachi mengetuk pintu kamarmu dan memanggil namamu dengan lembut, namun semua itu bagai angin lalu bagimu, kau terlalu acuh dan berdoa agar sesegera mungkin Tuhan mencabut nyawa kakakmu, agar kau menjadi satu-satunya di rumah ini dan tak dibandingkan lagi.

.

.

.

Kau seharusnya tertawa, bersyukur, dan memuji keagungan Tuhan, karena kau mendapati keinginanmu dikabulkan-Nya. Namun, sekarang kau malah seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induk, kau meraung, mengais simpatik dari keluargamu, mengemis agar dokter mau menyelamatkan nyawa kakakmu, karena bagaimana kau membencinya, cinta itu tetap ada di hati kecilmu. Tubuhmu tetap gemetaran saat kau membawa tubuh kakakmu yang bersimbah darah dalam pelukanmu, kau menyaksikan kakakmu tersenyum karena bisa melidungimu dari ancaman orang-orang yang memiliki dendam denganmu.

Kau tak tahu kenapa akhirnya begini, kau pulang sekolah seperti biasa, dan saat melewati gang sepi yang selalu menjadi jalan pintasmu, kau dihadang beberapa orang yang cukup kaukenal dan yang tak kaukenal, mereka mengeroyokmu seperti pecundang, tentu saja tenagamu tak bisa membandingi delapan orang yang mengepungmu, hingga saat itu kau melihat Uchiha Itachi datang, dan membantumu walau kaumuak dengan senyuman kakakmu.

Kalian bisa mengimbangi orang-orang itu, karena kakakmu adalah lelaki dewasa yang cukup menguasai bela diri. Diujung kemenangan yang tinggal selangkah lagi, tiba-tiba kau melihat kakakmu mendorong tubuhmu kuat, dan menggantikanmu dipukul batu beton yang kini menghantam kepala belakang kakakmu, oniks hitam yang kaupunya membulat dan orang-orang itu ketakutan saat cairan merah kental keluar seperti batu bendungan yang perlahan retak. Bau amis menguar, dan anak-anak SMA yang kau ketahui juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu berhamburan menghilangkan jejak.

Kau menangis, dengan baju yang masih bernoda merah, saat kakakmu tak bisa diselamtkan. Kau seharusnya tersenyum dan bersyukur, karena doamu telah didengar Tuhan.

"Kakak! Tidak, Kakakku!" kau seperti orang naif, sudah sekian lama kau membeci kemiripan wajahmu dengan dirinya, kau membenci fakta kalau kau adalah adiknya dan tak memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu lagi, namun kali ini kau mengucapkannya berulang kali. Meraung seperti orang gila.

Kini, gundukan itu tak ingin kautinggalkan, padahal dahulu kau paling muak saat berdekatan atau berbicara dengannya. Ibumu memaksamu untuk pulang, namun kauingin sejenak di sini untuk mengenang wajah kakakmu.

Setelah kedua orang tuamu pergi dan menyisakan antara dirimu dan pusara itu, kau menjatuhkan tubuh lelahmu, kau berlutut dan menengadahkan tangan, berdoa mengheningkan cipta atas segala jasa, cinta, kasih sayang, perhatian yang kakakmu berikan dulu. Kau bergetar karena mengingat kesalahanmu, kau menyadari begitu mencintai kakakmu, namun ego dan iri membuatmu hilang akal. Antara cinta dan benci, begitu tipis. Dan kau memilih untuk menyesali perasaanmu karena tak bisa membuang dua sifat itu pada dirimu untuk Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

.

Kau menghela napas, menutup buku kumpulan foto yang belakangan hanya berisikan pigur dirimu, hanya semasa kecil saja ada antara dirimu dan Itachi berdampingan, namun setelahnya hanya ada fotomu dan tak ada satupun wajah kakakmu di dalam sana lagi, penuh dengan dirimu dan tulisan unik yang merupakan kerjaan kakakmu dulu. Sekarang kautahu, dia selalu menyayangi dan mencintaimu, bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untukmu yang tidak berguna ini.

Walau kau hanya sendiri dalam keluarga ini, tak ada kakakmu lagi, tetapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa menggapainya, mustahil bahkan untuk berada di atasnya, ayahmu terus memujinya dan kau kesal, kau benci namun kau mencintai kakakmu. Kakak yang tak pernah menganggapmu hanya sebagatas saingan atau mainan yang bisa menghibur.

Tanganmu bergerak mengambil foto saat kau kecil dan sedang dipeluk sang kakak, dan memasangnya di bingkai yang telah kau beli, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja belajarmu. Kalian terlihat tersenyum bahagia, dan sekarang kau pun membengkokkan bibirmu membentuk kurva dengan sorot kebencian di hati, dan kau memeluka buku kenangan dari kakakmu itu.

Antara dirimu dan Uchiha Itachi, juga cinta dan benci. Itu yang kaupunya dan selalu kautangisi.

.

.

.

.

The End

Erza Note:

Astagaaaa aku buat penpik gaje lagi. Maafkan aku dan semoga terhibur, hehe.

Fanfic ini dibuat untuk challenge Mengheningkan cipta, terimakasih kepada Misheru Aoki selaku pembuat Challenge.

Salam sayang dari istrinya Itachikoi,

zhaErza


End file.
